It happened just that fast
by Vegetagirl
Summary: Its a crossover between DBZ and WWE David Batista I might add more characters so sit tight, I claim no characters written therein...Enjoy...


It happened just that fast, he was sitting in the ring awaiting for his opponent to make his entrance, but he felt his stomach in knots. He anxiously awaited for his opponent as like all the others but this one was much different. Not like the others he faced many years ago, this one was different, much different so different made him scared like an animal just being loosed for the first time in the wild. "Oh my God, what have I gotten myself in to, I can't believe I let those what they call themselves, oh yea Saiyans, get me to believe I am one of them." Goku gently walked up to David and asked him if he was alright. "Hey Dave are you alright?" "What????" "Are you alright?" "No I'm not alright, you take me away from my family and friends and I was also in middle of a match when you all of a sudden you kidnapped me and then you want me to fight in this tournament with aliens, to answer your question no I'm not alright". Exclaimed David. "Okay I'm sorry about all this but Vegeta insisted you be here, maybe he could answer your questions" sighed Goku. "Yea you tell that shrimp I want to see his ass right now or I'm calling off the fight, do you understand?" I understand I go see where he could be"

Goku was finding Vegeta heat signature and IT'd to his location. "How the hell he did that?" asked David. Goku reached his destination, "Vegeta we have a problem." Not now Kakarot." "But this is serious, this is about David" "Kakarot, why do you insist on calling him by his earth name, his name is Bardock" "Vegeta how could he be a decendant of my father which means he is my younger brother" "Correct Kakarot atleast your using that brain of yours, anyway I don't know how he came to be, but we should find out" "But Vegeta by putting him in this tournament doesn't answer your question, you putting that mans life at risk" "His heat signature says that he is a full blooded Saiyan , and I can't ignore this. Besides he should show his worth in the ring as oppose those fake matches he so use to dealing with, we should see, if he is worthy of being a Saiyan" Goku shook his head and IT'd it back to David. "Well what did the midget say?" Well he has to find out more from you he claims you are a decendant of my father Bardock and that you are a full blooded Saiyan". "What you mean I not from Earth, I'm an alien?" " "Yes that's correct, have you always had a blood lust when you are fighting, and was always told you got to hold back?" Yea, I was told that many times, but sometimes I couldn't resist..but that doesn't excuse the fact you took me away from my home". "I know David, but I am sorry, but the earth as we know it is in serious trouble. Freeza is back to take it over again and we need all the full blooded saiyans we can find." "Freeza, who the hell is Freeza?" "Well for your information he is bad news." Sighed Vegeta. "So you snatched me out of nowhere to fight this Freeza?" "You got it" "Well I don't want no part of this, I want to go home". Exclaimed David. "You can't not right now, you are a full blooded Saiyan and we need you to save planet Earth". "Well can't I do that while I'm still on the planet?" asked David. "In due time, first you must train very hard, Freeza is not something that can simply be put away, Vegeta walks in "Kakarot have you notified your sons?" asked Vegeta. "Yea, they should be here any moment"

The Sons have arrived, "hey dad what's going on? Why were we summoned?" Asked Gohan. "Freeza is on his way here with his brother Cooler and I think Cell is accompanied them as well" sighed Vegeta. "WHAT!!!! Vegeta you didn't say all that, what the hell are we suppose to do now"? Screamed Goku. "Kakarot calm down, we can work out a way that we can defeat these 3 if more". "What do you mean more? Asked Goten. "Well my senses also detect Kid Buu also". "Aw shit this means we are in serious trouble" cried Goten. "Who the hell are these people and why am I'm here?" asked David. "Um dad, who is this? Gohan asked his father Goku. "He is my younger brother Bardock Jr." "WHAT!!!, dad stop playing this is serious" "Gohan, I am serious, if you don't believe me ask Vegeta". Okay I will, hey Vegeta is David there a descendant of my dad?" Asked Gohan. "Yes he is brat, now let me concentrate go babble over there with your father." "Wow that is good news altleast he is not one of the bad guys" exclaimed Gohan.

Trunks went over to David and spoke with him. "Hey I see my father dragged you into one of his Saiyan family reunions? "Who might your father be? Asked David. "I am Trunks, son of Vegeta" "You don't say you are nothing like your father, not at all" "Yea I know. He says I act like my mother" "Well that's a good thing right?" "Nope not in my fathers eyes, I am half human and half Saiyan". Replied Trunks. "So what am I'm suppose to be? Asked David. "Well from what my father tells me you are a full blooded Saiyan" "A WHAT!!!?" "A Saiyan, what the hell is that, everyone keeps telling me that?" "A alien race from the planet Vegeta" "Freiza destroyed our planet many years ago killing our people, and terrorizing other planets as well, he also tried to destroy Earth but Goku wouldn't let him." "Okay that guy who is suppose to be my older brother?" Yea that one with the orange gi" "So if this is true, why haven't I been told about this sooner?" "Well brat its like this, we didn't want to risk your identity, we need you now that it seems you got quite strong over the years" answered Vegeta. "But why am I here the only training I had was for wrestling?" "Right we going to fix that right now" exclaimed Goku. Goku had immediately turned Super Saiyan and then he took it further all the way to super saiyan 4. "Oh hell you mean to tell me I can do that?" "Sure you can and you become more powerful with each phase" "Man when can I start, I'm ready" "Eagar are we, good I like that" replied Goku. Goku proceeded to punch Batista in his stomach really hard.


End file.
